Goon
Goon ''(czyt. Gun) - to antagonista wprowadzony w filmach. Pierwszy raz pojawił się w "Slugterra: Ghul z innego świata", początkowo robiąc wrażenie ghula w arsenale Mrocznego Strzelca. Jednak potem okazało się, iż Mroczny strzelec to Junjie, bohater spoza 99 jaskiń i obrońca Wschodniego Królestwa, kontrolowany przez Goon'a. Zamieszkiwał wschodnie jaskinie. Po porażce powraca w "Slugterra: Powrót Śluzaków Pięciu Żywiołów"Slugterra: Return of the Elementals, wraz z Mroczną Zgubą i nowym Nosicielem, gdzie ponowi kolejną klęskę, zostając przez Willa Shane'a wraz z Blakkiem strącony do Głębokich Grót. Wygląd 'Protoforma Mega Morfa (Obecnie) thumb|270px|Widoczna cała protoforma ghulaW protoformie Goon ma duże czułka przypominające stateczniki. Cały jego brzuch ma jasno zielony kolor, w wokół którego jest jasna zielona ob ramówka. Wokół oka posiada czerwone znamiona wyglądające jak żyły. Również takie znamiona posiada na czułkach oraz łapach. Można zauważyć u niego ostrzejsze zęby, w których prawdopodobnie jest jad. Na łapach posiada trójkątny jasny wyrostek. Z tyłu ghul posiada długą kreskę bardzie wyrośniętą od ogonka. Od łap ciągnie się jasna skóra, która zaokrągla się aż do łap. Łapy ma bardziej zaokrąglane w porównaniu do innych ghuli. Od głowy ciągną się jasno zielone znamiona aż do szyi o kształtach trójkątów, również takie posiada na brzuchu i łapach. '''Transformacja Mega Morfa (Obecnie) Po transformacji Goon ma świecące, jasno-zielone znamiona na spodzie łap, przedramionach, górze głowy (o kształcie "falowanego" trójkąta), tylnych mackach oraz dwóch "statecznikach" wystających z głowy, na którym są czerwone znamiona. Posiada on kilka czerwonych znamion przypominających żyły, które są przy oku, "żaglach" oraz wyrostkach. Dodatkowo jego czerwona źrenica na środku oka staje się tęczówką, a ghul dostaje czerwoną, podłużną źrenicę. Z tyłu posiada parę łap zakończonymi pazurami. Z przodu ma długie łapy zakończone trzema łapami z ostrymi pazurami. Na końcówce grzbietu posiada cztery długie pary wyrostków z czerwonymi znamionami i z jaśniejszą skórą, na ich końcu. Z przodu ma zaokraglona twrz i wielką "brew". Po przemianie zostawia za sobą czerwono-zielony ślad. Relacje 'Eli Shane' Goon jak widać od czasu wygranej Eli'a a jego przegranej, chce się zemścić na strzelcu i jego Śluzakach. Gdy by miał okazje chciał by się go pozbyć, by nie przeszkodził mu w jego planach. 'Junjie' Goon również nie przepada za Junjie'em, który uwolnił się pod jego uroku. Trochę go ośmiesza mówiąc, "Co to za strzelec, który nie umie obronić własnej jaskini". Historia : Poniższy tekst zawiera wiele spoilerów. Jeśli nie oglądałeś/aś odcinków "Upadek Wschodniego Obrońcy", "Ghul z innego świata" i "Powrót Śluzaków Pięciu Żywiołów" - omiń ten fragment. Goon pierwotnie był śluzakiem Medykiem, który jako Strażnik strzegł Bariery we Wschodnim Królestwie, która miała zatrzymać przesiadującego w Głębokiej Grocie Cesarza. Jednak, pewnego dnia Cesarzowi udało się uciec, z pomocą ghuli i Kamiennych Wojowników niszcząc portal. Po wyjściu używając swojej mocy zghulował Goon'a, czyniąc go Goon Dociem. Podczas starcia z Junjiem i jego mistrzynią wystrzelił w Obrońcę Wschodniego Królestwa Goon'a, zmieniając go w swojego sługę. Przez następne 20 lat Goon kontrolował Junjiego, który jako Mroczny Strzelec wypełniał wolę Cesarza, walcząc przeciwko jego wrogom. thumb|270px|Opętany [[Junjie i Goon na jego ramieniu]] Po upływie tego czasu Goon wraz z dwoma przedstawicielami plemion spoza 99 jaskiń i zghulowanym Lodowym ogrem porwał Fandango, tworząc Terraportal do 99 Jaskiń, z zamiarem podbicia tych terenów. Chciał uwolnić wszystkie śluzaki od ludzi. W trakcie potyczki z Gangiem Shane'a przejął kontrolę nad Eli'em, uwalniając Junjiego. Z pomocą Medyka i Burpy'ego udało się uwolnić Eli'a spod kontroli ghula. Goon jednak zdołał uniknąć Medyka, uciekając bezpiecznie przez tunel powietrzny. Z czasem przejął kontrolę nad innym strzelcem (Willem Shane'em), by wraz z paroma Demonami Mrocznej Zguby i zmutowanym Blakkiem zghulować Śluzaki pięciu żywiołów. I zawładnąć nad krainą. Plany Goona i Blakka zostały zrujnowane dzięki wygranej Gangu. Po przegranej, Goon razem z Blakkiem, Willem trafili do Głębokich Gród, gdzie słuch o nich zaginą. Cechy charakteru thumb|270px|Goon chce zghulować bezbronnego [[Burpy|Burpy'ego]]Goon miał ambitne plany. Chciał ocalić Śluzaki przed ludźmi. Stworzył armie z poza 99 jaskiń, by zaatakować ludzi, a wyzwolić Śluzaki. Jest bardzo nieustępliwy, za wszelką cenę chciał przedostać się do zachodnich jaskiń i zwabić do siebie lidera 99 jaskiń. Ghul chce zniszczyc wszystkich, którzy stoją na jego drodze do jego planów/celów. Goon nie jest typem czarnego charakteru, który preferuje zadręczanie swoich wrogów. O wiele bardziej liczy się dla niego dojście do celu; woli wyeliminować stojące mu na przeszkodzie osoby, niż pozostawić żywe by cierpiały, ponieważ wie że zawsze mogą powrócić i zapobiec jego planom. Za tego typu zachowanie skarcił Blakk'a, który oszczędził Eli'a, żeby ten "patrzył jak na jego oczach Slugterra upada". Ciekawostki *Jest bardzo mądry, bo wie co się znajduje poza Slugterrą i może robić rzeczy, które inne śluzaki nie umieją. Przykładem jest kontrolowanie ludzi lub ghulowanie śluzaków. *Na Mrocznych Strzelców dobiera tylko wykwalifikowanych i doświadczonych strzelców (Junjie, Eli Shane, Will Shane, Thaddius Blakk). *Jest pierwszym śluzakiem/ghulem, którego głos dało się usłyszeć i zrozumieć. *Według Goona, chciał ocalić wszystkie śluzaki Slugterry przed ludźmi, ghulując je. *Po ocaleniu właściciela, Eli ciągle słyszał jego głos w głowie. *Przybył też do 99 jaskiń w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi na to kto lub co poza nim potrafi tworzyć ghule. *Jest prawdopodobnie najmądrzejszym Ghulem w Slugterze. *Jest jedynym Ghulem należącym oficjalnie do antagonistów. * Boi się Medyka - "Nie, tylko nie Medyk!". Dlatego, że Medyk może go uśmiercić. * Niektóre jego umiejętności przypominają umiejętności Strachoghula i Cryptogrifa. * Jest jedynym ghulem, który może zabić człowieka. * Eli nazwał go Zarażaczem. Kategoria:Ghule Kategoria:Mrok Kategoria:Mega Morfy Kategoria:Eli (Chwilowo) Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Zghulowane Kategoria:Thaddius Blakk (chwilowo) Kategoria:Junjie (dawniej) Kategoria:Will Shane (dawniej) Kategoria:Mroczny Strzelec Kategoria:Artykuł miesiąca Kategoria:Imiona śluzaków Kategoria:Dawni poddani Cesarza Kategoria:Wschodnie jaskinie